Sólo necesitas amor
by Muselina Black
Summary: En medio del horror de la guerra, a veces es posible encontrar la luz que más necesitamos. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Disclaimer: El Potterverso no me pertenece por desgracia._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Para el reto, teníamos que reciclar un reto. Como me quedé con esta historia a media para el reto del Jukebox 2.0, decidí darle una vuelta. Además, es primera vez que escribo de estos dos, que son pura ternura y amor, a pesar de la época en la que tuvieron que vivir. Así que he disfrutado mucho al escribir esta historia y espero que ustedes también lo hagan al leer._

 _Oh, y la banda que elegí fue The Beatles, es decir la banda más fabulosa del mundo entero, que revolucionó la música y sin la que nada de lo que hoy conocemos como rock sería lo mismo (no lo digo yo, lo dicen historiadores de la música, ¿eh?)._

 **Sólo necesitas amor**

 **I**

 _ **Ministerio de la Magia, agosto de 1970**_

El Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional era una de las secciones del Ministerio más activas. Con todo el tema de los mortífagos, todos los gobiernos mágicos extranjeros necesitaban asegurarse de que las cosas en el Reino Unido no iban a sobrepasar las fronteras. La mayoría de la gente aún podía recordar la anterior guerra, que incluso había estado un tanto mezclada con la guerra entre muggles al mismo tiempo. Nadie quería repetir eso.

A Ted siempre le había llamado la atención, así que antes de salir de Hogwarts había postulado y había conseguido una oferta de trabajo. Como asistente, claro estaba. Pero por algún lugar había que empezar.

Su oficina era diminuta y estrecha, siempre llena con los informes que tenía que revisar antes de llevárselos a su jefe, el señor Northfield, y otras cosas. Siempre había sido desordenado, para el horror de sus compañeros de habitación en el colegio y para su madre en casa.

—Tonks, ¿tienes un minuto? —lo llamó alguien desde el dintel que llevaba a la oficina.

Reconoció la voz de Lionel Hunter, uno de los encargados de personal. El mismo que le había mostrado la oficina unas semanas antes.

—Esto… sí, claro. ¿Qué necesita?

El hombre no respondió, sino que entró a la habitación. Lo seguía una chica joven, a la que Ted reconoció inmediatamente. Andromeda Black. Había estado en su año, pero en Slytherin. En los siete años en los que habían sido compañeros de clases —al menos en algunas—, apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ella. Pero nunca le había parecido una mala chica. Sólo un tanto seria.

—Tonks, ella es la señorita Black. Trabajará contigo, como asistente del señor Northfield.

El chico miró a Andromeda con curiosidad. ¿No se suponía que ella venía de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico? ¿Qué hacía ahí como asistente? Aunque la verdad era que no se la imaginaba realmente haciendo nada. ¿No se suponía que las chicas de alta sociedad se dedicaban a esperar a alguien que se casara con ellas o algo así?

La chica no pareció darse cuenta de su mirada impertinente. Se limitó a examinar el espacio.

—¿Dónde trabajaré yo? —preguntó.

—Es un rato vendrán a ajustar la oficina —explicó Hunter—, por el momento, puedo ofrecerle esto —añadió haciendo una floritura con su varita y conjurando una silla frente al puesto de Ted—. Pídale a Tonks que la ponga al día, es él quien ha estado llevando los asuntos del señor Northfield estas semanas.

Ted pudo ver una mueca casi imperceptible en el rostro de la muchacha. Considerando quién era, lo raro hubiera sido que estuviera contenta con esa situación. Después de todo, él era un sangre sucia —la palabra parecía haberse vuelto cada vez más ofensiva en el último tiempo— y ella era una Black. Seguramente la idea de estar ahí con él no le agradaba demasiado.

Pero bueno, sólo tenían que ser cordiales el uno con el otro. No era necesario que se volvieran mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-o-

El ajuste de la oficina fue agrandar ligeramente la habitación y poner un escritorio para ella. Pero seguía siendo un espacio minúsculo para dos personas. Mucho más cuando una de ellas era tan desordenada como Ted Tonks. En cosa de minutos después de que el equipo de mantenimiento instalara un escritorio para ella, este estaba cubierto de papeles.

Pero no iba a quejarse. El trato con sus padres incluía que ella buscaría trabajo y se comportaría como una adulta responsable. Y así verían que no necesitaba un marido. Porque lo que todo el mundo esperaba que ella hiciera al salir de Hogwarts era que se casara y sentara cabeza.

Pero Andromeda nunca había querido eso. Ella quería algo más de la vida, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué quería exactamente. El punto era que estar en el Ministerio se le hacía mucho más interesante que una familia.

El primer día había sido un tanto agotador. Para ser sincera, también se había abrumado un poco. De verdad había mucho que hacer. Y poca gente para hacerlo, lo que también era un problema. Pero al menos tenía un trabajo en un ligar decente.

Ahora no podía esperar a llegar a casa. Como Grimmauld Place, estaba oculta en pleno barrio muggle en Londres, no muy lejos de Hyde Park. Era más nueva que la antigua mansión de los Black, pero no por eso menos ostentosa.

Lo único que esperaba era llegar a casa y darse un baño largo. Quizás podía usar alguna de las espumas que siempre estaba reservando para una situación especial. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con que Bellatrix estaba de visita. En esos días, verla en casa se había transformado en algo raro. Estaba demasiado ocupada con lo que ella llamaba «su deber», pero que en realidad era una bobada tras otra, en la humilde opinión de su hermana. Al menos Narcissa pronto volvería a Hogwarts y podría ahorrarse las locuras de su hermana mayor.

—Dromeda, por fin llegas —la saludó Bellatrix con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de todas las atrocidades de las que hablaba, seguía siendo una de las chicas más guapas que Andromeda había visto en su vida. No era raro que todo el mundo se diera vuelta cuando Bellatrix pasaba por la calle.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Necesitas algo?

—De hecho, te tengo una invitación —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes que mi Señor ha expresado su interés en ti. Después de todo, eres una Black.

—Una Black de dieciocho años —señaló su hermana—. No creo que le interese que me una a sus redes, la verdad.

—No te matará venir a una de nuestras reuniones.

Andromeda alzó una ceja. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de su hermana le indicó que sería una de esas veces en las que ella tendría que rendirse a la insistencia de su hermana mayor. Bellatrix siempre obtenía lo que quería. Así funcionaba el mundo.

—Vale. Déjame ir a buscar mi capa.

-o-

El lugar al que Bellatrix la llevó era una explanada en la mitad de la nada. Andromeda ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué parte del país estaban. No se parecía a ningún lugar en el que ella hubiera estado antes. Todos los lugares se ven extraños a la luz de la luna.

Por suerte era verano, porque no le habría hecho ninguna gracia tener que estar ahí en pleno invierno inglés.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó.

A la luz de la luna, vio que Bellatrix se llevaba un dedo a los labios. Acto seguido, la observó levantar su varita, conjurando una especie de niebla a su alrededor. Andromeda se acercó más a su hermana, esperando que la sensación de incomodidad que la había invadido desapareciera. Pero en lugar de eso, se sintió aún más desamparada que antes.

-o-

 **II**

 _ **Ministerio de la Magia, octubre de 1970**_

—Voy a almorzar. ¿Quieres algo?

Andromeda levantó la cabeza de los informes que estaba revisando. Se suponía que a las cinco tenía que entregarle al señor Northfield los resúmenes, pero los tratados y documentos se le estaban mezclando en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, creo que necesito salir para despejarme un rato.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Conozco un lugar por aquí y… es muggle, eso sí. Si no quieres ir, no hay problema.

—Está bien.

Ella misma se sorprendió al decir eso. No era que tuviera algún problema con los muggles, pero lo cierto era que nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en ese Londres. El Londres mágico le era mucho más familiar.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, se sentía cada vez menos cómoda ahí. La gente la miraba en la calle, preguntándose si ella creía en los mismos ideales locos de su hermana. Bellatrix los había hecho públicos, atacando una casa de hijos de muggles a las afueras de Londres. Los aurores incluso la habían alcanzado a ver, pero ella se les había escapado.

Andromeda estaba aburrida de tener que mirar encima de su hombro. Ted, junto a la puerta, la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Vienes o qué? Me muero de hambre.

La chica se preguntó cómo era eso posible. Ted era una de esas personas que comían todo el tiempo. Porquerías, además. Siempre tenía a mano Calderos y Ranas de chocolate, Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores y otros caramelos. Incluso algunos que parecían ser muggles. A veces le ofrecía, pero Andromeda nunca había aceptado nada. No le parecía apropiado.

—Sí, claro —respondió, poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros. En cosa de días, el clima londinense había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que ya había llegado la época de usar capas gruesas.

El local no estaba lejos del Ministerio. Para llegar a él, Tonks la llevó por las calles atiborradas de muggles que, como ellos, iban a comer a alguna parte. Andromeda nunca había estado en esa parte de Londres. A su alrededor todos se veía diferente. Y a pesar de eso, no se sentía rara. Ni siquiera se fijaban en su túnica, que en otro momento hubiera sido escandalosa por decir lo menos.

—Es por aquí —dijo el chico, señalando una puerta sobre la que un cartel rezaba «Las mejores hamburguesas de Londres»—. ¿Alguna vez has comido hamburguesas?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Vale. Eso es un no. Creo que te van a gustar —Tonks le guiñó un ojo y la hizo entrar al local. Era pequeño y estaba lleno de gente joven. Lograron abrirse paso hasta una mesa pequeña a un lado de la pared.

Por lo que la chica entendió, las «hamburguesas» de Ted eran una especie de emparedados de carne. No sabía qué tenían de especial. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que todo eso funcionase.

—Pide tú —masculló por lo bajo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo.

Ted sonrió y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera. Le dijo algo que Andromeda no estuvo segura de haber entendido.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó a ella.

—No lo sé —Andromeda miró a su alrededor—. Nunca había venido a un lugar así, la verdad.

—Se nota.

—¿Demasiado?

—No, creo que soy el único que se da cuenta —replicó él, con una sonrisa traviesa. A decir verdad, tenía una sonrisa bonita. Andromeda se había fijado en eso en los meses que llevaban trabajando en una oficina estrecha. Además, era difícil no notarlo. Tonks siempre sonreía, lo que a Andromeda le parecía rarísimo. Especialmente en esos tiempos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el joven se puso súbitamente serio.

—Black, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La muchacha dudó un momento, pero algo en los ojos de Tonks le dijo que podía confiar en él. Que no quería hacerle nada.

—Claro.

—El otro día, cuando llegué a la oficina… estabas llorando. Me dijiste que tenías algo en el ojo. Eso no era verdad. Si no quieres no me contestes, pero **cuéntame por qué llorabas.** **Y por qué me mentiste (1).**

Andromeda bajó la mirada. Recordaba ese día. Había leído en las noticias algo sobre un ataque a hijos de muggles. No sabía por qué la había afectado tanto, pero así había sido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había mentido a Tonks. Podría haberle dicho la verdad. Que no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle daño a unos niños.

—Era algo… algo que vi en las noticias —murmuró despacio—. Una familia a la que atacaron. Hijos de muggles.

—Oh.

Tonks parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió de nuevo.

—Pensé que me dirías que habías peleado con tu novio.

—No tengo novio.

—¿No? Yo pensé que… olvídalo —se interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué pensabas? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—No lo sé. Que tendrías novio. Muchas chicas de nuestra edad están a punto de…

—Casarse. Lo sé. Pero no sé, yo quería algo distinto.

—Así que te decidiste por el Ministerio.

—Exactamente. Quería sorprender al mundo.

—Una misión noble.

A pesar de las semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos, Andromeda nunca había hablado de verdad con Tonks. A veces cruzaban palabras, pero poco más que las cortesías habituales. Y se sorprendía de lo fácil que salía todo con él. A pesar de todas las diferencias entre sus mundos, Tonks era alguien con quien se podía hablar. Y eso estaba muy bien.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes novio?

—No —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo invitarte a salir alguna vez?

Andromeda se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito. De todas las cosas que se hubiera imaginado escuchar de Ted Tonks, esa probablemente era una de las últimas.

—Supongo que sí —contestó—. **En cualquier momento (2).**

-o-

 **III**

 _ **Ministerio de la Magia, diciembre de 1970**_

Ted entró a la oficina intentando contener las lágrimas. Había comprado El Profeta a la entrada, pero no había pasado de la primera página. El titular había sido suficiente para provocarle naúseas.

 _ **Violento ataque a familia en Bath**_

 _Thomas Archer, su mujer Isabella y su hijo recién nacido, Nicholas, fueron encontrados muertos esta mañana por oficiales de la Oficina de Aurores. Los cuerpos de los dos adultos mostraban señales de haber sido torturados, como aseguró uno de los encargados de la investigación. La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba sobre la vivienda de la familia._

No pudo seguir leyendo.

Conocía a Thomas. Había sido la primera persona con la que había hablado en el Expreso de Hogwarts ese primero de septiembre, tantos años atrás. Como él, era hijo de muggles y todo el mundo al que acababan de ingresar le parecía increíble. Había sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, mientras que Ted había ido a Hufflepuff. Pero habían mantenido la amistad. Después de todo, ser hijo de muggles en esos tiempos no era cosa fácil. Tenían que protegerse las espaldas.

Y esos hijos de puta lo habían matado. A él, a su mujer —una chica encantadora—, y a su bebé. No era primera vez que escuchaba que se ensañaban con una criatura. Al menos no habían torturado al bebé.

—Maldita sea —masculló, dejándose caer en su silla—. Maldita sea —repitió, intentando secarse los ojos.

Era fácil pretender que no estaban metidos en medio de una guerra cuando las atrocidades les pasaban a otros. Pero en el fondo, Ted siempre había sabido que era cosa de tiempo para que le tocara a alguien conocido. A alguien con quien había reído y bromeado en muchas ocasiones. ¡Joder! Incluso había ido a la boda de Thomas e Isabella.

—Ted, ¿estás bien?

Una mano cálida le acarició el cuello. Ted sintió su aroma familiar y agradable, un olor en que podría perderse por siglos. Las cosas entre ellos habían avanzado poco a poco, entre citas y conversaciones. Andromeda era maravillosa.

Como única respuesta, él apuntó a su copia del periódico, que había dejado sobre la mesa. No era capaz de repetir la noticia.

—Mierda. Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo ella, acercándose a él—. Carajo —añadió con un tono de voz más débil—. Perdón, Ted.

—¿Perdón? —levantó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te disculpas, Andromeda?

Ella levantó el diario. Abajo del titular, había una foto. Él ni siquiera se había fijado en ella, pero mostraba a una chica muy parecida a Andromeda, aunque una expresión cruel y llena de odio marcaba su rostro.

Claro. Su hermana. Sabía que Bellatrix estaba involucrada con los mortífagos, pero en realidad le costaba relacionarla con Andromeda. Ella era todo lo bueno de este mundo, mientras que su hermana era una bruja odiosa y malvada, que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Tú no hiciste nada.

—Joder, Ted —dijo ella, y se acercó a él, que seguía sentado. El joven le abrazó la cintura, intentando tragarse los sollozos. Estaban en su oficina, por Merlín. No podían hacer eso. Pero necesitaba aferrarse a ella. Aferrarse a algo que no estuviera podrido, como todo el resto de ese mundo de mierda.

—Todo va a estar bien —la escuchó decir.

Ojalá pudiera creerle.

-o-

 **IV**

 _ **Ministerio de la Magia, enero de 1971**_

Había sido un día asquerosamente largo. Las noticias de ataques contra hijos de muggles se multiplicaban cada día, y eso hacía que la ansiedad internacional aumentara de forma considerable. Lo que para Ted y Andromeda se traducía en decenas de informes que tenían que resumir para su jefe, o que tenían que escribir para enviar a otros países. Y como añadido, significaba que se reducían las posibilidades de besarse detrás de una puerta, porque a cada momento entraba alguien a dejar un nuevo informe.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz mientras se ponía la capa—. Llevo una semana sin cenar ahí, y creo que empiezan a sospechar que les oculto algo.

—No se equivocan, ¿verdad? —respondió él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y besándola. Llevaba horas pensando en hacerlo, pero era primera vez en todo el día que tenían la oportunidad—. ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad de una vez? Que se jodan.

—Ted… —ella lo miró y suspiró—. No puedo hacerles esto, son mis padres.

—Lo sé —él se despeinó el cabello con una mano y suspiró acercándose a ella—. Perdón. Al menos caminemos un poco juntos. Para despejarnos —sugirió. Pudo ver cómo la sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Andromeda. Por supuesto que ella también quería poder pasar un tiempo a solas con él.

—Vale. Pero primero tengo que ir a dejarle esto al señor Northfield —replicó la joven, mostrándole un grueso archivo—. Nos vemos en la puerta.

Ted asintió, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. En principio, ocultaban su relación a todo el mundo. Nunca se sabía quién podía decirles algo a los padres de Andromeda, a los que seguro que no les sentaría nada bien que su hija estuviera con un «sangre sucia». Ted no se hacía ilusiones. Lo más seguro era que los señores Black lo vieran con esos ojos. Pero a lo mejor más tarde las cosas cambiarían. Sólo tenían que ser pacientes.

Se encaminó al exterior del edificio. Como casi todos los días durante los últimos meses, ambos habían tenido que quedarse hasta tarde, al igual que todo el departamento de Cooperación Internacional. El conflicto se estaba extendiendo más de lo que nadie hubiera pensado. Silbando una tonadilla alegre, entró al ascensor. Parte de su rutina incluía juntarse con Andromeda afuera, donde nadie los reconociera. En el mundo muggle, no eran Ted y Andromeda. Sólo una pareja más que paseaba de la mano por Londres.

—¡Crucio!

Ted cayó de bruces en la acera mojada, al tiempo que un dolor lo invadía. Un dolor que nunca se hubiera imaginado como posible.

Intentó coger su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero una nueva maldición lo detuvo, provocándole una nueva ola de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sus huesos no podrían aguantar mucho más, era como si un peso enorme le aplastara el pecho. Quiso gritar, pero el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones. Era imposible.

—Asqueroso sangre sucia —dijo una voz de mujer antes de que otro hechizo lo golpeara. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? Ted no había alcanzado a ver nada al bajarse del ascensor. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era del dolor.

—Alguien tiene lecciones que aprender —dijo otro de los mortífagos, cuya voz le parecía ligeramente familiar—. Como que hay lugares que no son para gentes como él, que sólo son suciedad en el mundo. No tienes nada que hacer en el ministerio, cucaracha barata —añadió. Ted se preparó para otra maldición, pero en lugar de eso lo que recibió fue una patada en la mandíbula.

La boca se le llenó de sangre y pudo sentir que al menos uno de sus dientes se aflojaba. Pero fue consciente sólo por una fracción de segundo, porque una nueva cruciatus hizo que sus huesos crujieran de dolor.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Alto! —escuchó, como si proviniera de otro mundo.

Conocía esa voz.

—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Impedimenta! —la podia oír pelear, y quería levantarse a ayudarla, pero no podía moverse.

De pronto, los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

Pasos corrieron hacia él.

— **¡Ayuda!** **¡Necesito a alguien! (3)** —Andromeda gritaba a todo pulmón, como si eso fuera a servir para que alguien la oyera—. Maldita sea, maldita sea.

Ted sintió que una fuerza poderosa lo arrastraba a otro lugar. Un lugar donde todo era blanco y olía a desinfectante.

Eso fue lo último que supo.

-o-

 **V**

 _ **San Mungo, enero de 1971**_

—Se pondrá bien, señorita Black —dijo el sanador acercándose a la muchacha. Al escucharlo, la joven sintió el impulso de darle un abrazo al buen hombre—. Sin su ayuda, su amigo podría no haber contado esta historia.

Andromeda sintió un nudo en el pecho. El mismo nudo en el pecho que llevaba sintiendo toda la noche, desde el momento en que se había encontrado con Ted rodeado de mortífagos en el callejón que llevaba al Ministerio. Llevaba horas en San Mungo, esperando que los sanadores le dijeran que todo estaría bien, que Ted iba a recuperarse.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias —logró decir ella, antes de estallar en llanto nuevamente. Así se había pasado buena parte de esas horas de incertidumbre.

—No me agradezca. Yo solo hice mi deber —sonrió el sanador, tendiéndole un pañuelo de tela, que la chica cogió.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó débilmente.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya usted a casa y descanse. El señor Tonks se demorará un tiempo en despertarse y usted necesita dormir —Andromeda se mordió el labio. No quería ir a ninguna parte sin ver a Ted. A lo mejor el hombre le adivinó el pensamiento, porque añadió—: Le prometo que si pasa algo, la llamaremos.

Algo le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre.

Asintió débilmente y cogió sus cosas de la silla en la que había pasado las últimas horas. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de una mancha enorme de sangre en el faldón de su túnica. Sólo pensar en cómo esta había llegado ahí la hizo marearse. Sin molestarse en salir al área de recepción, de desapareció ahí mismo.

Sus padres se levantarían en cualquier momento. Y ella tendría que inventar una excusa para explicar su desaparición la tarde anterior. Esperaba no verse tan mal cómo se sentía, porque así no sería capaz de articular ni media palabra.

—Vaya, sí que te has tardado.

Andromeda dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor en el vestíbulo al entrar.

—¿Bellatrix? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Eres una fugitiva!

—Esta es mi casa, puedo estar aquí si quiero. ¿Acaso crees que papá o mamá me delatarán? —respondió la otra joven, acercándose a su hermana. Una mueca peligrosa estaba dibujada en su rostro—. Además, creo que tienes cosas más interesantes que explicarme. ¿O me equivoco, hermanita?

Se refería a Ted. Andromeda lo sabía perfectamente. No se le podía ocultar nada.

—¿Qué crees que dirán papá y mamá si se enteran de que su perfecta hija mediana se revuelca con esa mugre, Dromeda querida? Pensaba que eras más lista, hermanita —dijo la mayor, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, lo que le daba un aire casi felino—. Manchando el apellido… deberías estar orgullosa.

—Bella…

—Ahórrate la explicaciones, idiota. No soy la única que lo vio. Y qué asco me dio. Ver a mi hermana con esa escoria inmunda.

—¡Ted no es escoria!

—Claro que lo es. Es un asqueroso ladrón de magia y no tiene nada que hacer con magos decentes.

—¿Decentes? —Andromeda miró a su hermana con incredulidad—. ¿Llamas decentes a esos tipos? Son unos cobardes. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? Contra uno. Di lo que quieras, pero Ted no es la escoria ahí.

Antes de que la joven pudiera moverse, se encontró en el suelo, con su hermana presionando la punta de su varita en su cuello.

—¡Repítelo, asquerosa traidora! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia y para la magia!

—Ted no es escoria. Ustedes lo son.

Bellatrix lanzó un grito desgarrador, pero Andromeda no llegó a sentir el impacto de ningún hechizo en su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, escuchó a un cuerpo caer al suelo, pesadamente. Se incorporó con dificultad, encontrándose a su padre al pie de las escaleras, con la varita alzada.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana y mis dos hijas adultas están peleando como unas niñatas.

Andromeda iba a empezar a explicar, pero Bellatrix se le adelantó rápidamente.

—Padre, tu hija se está revolcando con un sangre sucia —dijo apuntando acusadoramente a su hermana—. Un montón de escoria, indigno de ser considerado un mago.

—Cállate, Bellatrix —dijo Cygnus, antes de mirar a su hija mediana—. ¿Es verdad lo que dice Bella? ¿Estás con un sangresucia?

La joven miró a su padre a los ojos. Hubiera sido fácil decir que no. Decir que todo había sido un horrible malentendido y dejar que todo pasara como un mal sueño. Pero no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Ted en el suelo del callejón. No iba a abandonarlo por segunda vez.

—Sí, papá. Pero él… Tienes que conocerlo, papá.

La expresión de Cygnus era pétrea.

—No eres mi hija.

-o-

 **VI**

 _ **San Mungo, enero de 1971**_

Cuando Ted abrió los ojos, ella estaba ahí. Con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y el aspecto de quien no ha dormido nada. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, también. Pero estaba ahí. Y a pesar de todo, se veía hermosa. Más hermosa que nunca.

—Estás aquí —murmuró extendiendo su mano para tocarla—. Estás aquí.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a estar? —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa vacía, que buscaba disimular algo. Pero en los últimos meses Ted había aprendido a conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma se imaginaba. No podía esconderle nada.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Aunque ella negó con la cabeza, él volvió a preguntarle—. Andromeda, a ti te ha pasado algo. Dímelo.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Me han echado de casa —dijo finalmente—. Por estar contigo.

La habitación se quedó silenciosa por unos instantes, mientras lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de la joven. Ted le acarició la mano con cariño, esperando que se tranquilizara.

—Andy... —Ése era el nombre que usaba cuando estaban juntos, cuando Andromeda se le hacía demasiado grande y lejano—. Lo siento mucho. Y no sé cómo puedo hacer que todo esté bien, pero puedo decirte que **no puedo vivir sin ti, de verdad (4).** Y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. No tengo mucho, pero… pero creo que podremos hacerlo…

La muchacha se llevó la mano del joven a la mejilla, sintiendo su calor. Ella tampoco quería vivir sin él.

—Yo tampoco tengo nada.

—No importa. Nos basta con lo que tenemos —susurró él, acariciando el rostro de la joven—. Ya verás como todo mejora. Está mejorando. **Todo va a estar bien, ¿no lo sabes? (5)**

Andromeda quiso decirle que estaba loco.

Pero no podía evitar creerle.

* * *

(1) "Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me", de "Tell me Why", del álbum _A Har_ _d Day's Night_ (1964).

(2) "Any time at all", de "Any Time at All", del álbum _A Hard Day's Night_ (1964)."

(3) "Help! I need somebody" de "Help!", del disco _Help!_

(4) "I could never really live without you" de "I Need You", del álbum _Help!_

(5) "Don't you know it's gonna be alright" de "Revolution 1", del disco _The Beatles_ (también conocido como el _White Album_ , 1968).

* * *

 _Voy a confesar que tuve que cortar un par de escenas en las que se veía a los dos en Hogwarts. No tenían mucha relación con la trama, pero mostraban a mi Andromeda jugadora de Quidditch (cazadora), a la que tendré que retomar en algún momento, porque me gusta mucho. Y Ted siendo Premio Anual (así nadie se explica de dónde salió Tonks)._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
